Video content may be presented in two-dimensional or three-dimensional formats. Three-dimensional video presentation often involves the use of filtering eyewear to allow the delivery of slightly different images to a viewer's left eye and right eye. In such video presentations, while the displayed image appears to have three dimensions, changing user perspectives does not change the content being viewed, as the same images reach the viewer's eyes no matter the viewer's perspective within the viewing environment.
Virtual worlds and other interactive computer graphics presentations may allow a user to view different parts of a scene via user inputs that change a perspective of a first or third person character through which the scene is viewed. A user may control the perspective viewed in a virtual world or other computer graphics environment via inputs from a user input device, such as a keyboard, joystick, or the like.